À feu et à cendre
by Eclatoune
Summary: Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'Izaya rêverait de reduire ce sale protozoaire en cendres, mais bon, à défaut que ce soit réalisable, il devra se contenter du quartier d'Ikebukuro.


Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cendres" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Mais qui a pu avoir une idée pareille ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Les coïncidences s'enchaînent mais aucun lien ne les relie si bien que tous finissent par penser qu'il s'agit de simple hasard. La moitié d'Ikebukuro a fini en cendres et personne ne sait pourquoi. Sûrement quelqu'un qui avait mal fermé sa conduite de gaz, une allumette craquée au mauvais moment et BOUM. Puis le feu n'a eu plus qu'à se répandre dans tout le quartier à son gré et voilà le résultat : la moitié de la ville rasée.

Un certain blond en uniforme de barman et lunettes de soleil sort de son appartement qui a heureusement échappé à la catastrophe et se dirige vers le lieu de l'incendie pour en observer les dégâts. Tout ça est bien trop beau pour n'être que du hasard... Et quand quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas se passe dans son quartier, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule personne derrière... Izaya Orihara...

Rien qu'à la pensée de ce nom, le faux blond s'énerve. Il attrape la cigarette qu'il fumait, la plie en deux et la jette par terre avant de l'écraser rageusement contre le sol avec sa chaussure. Cette fois-ci, cette ordure est allée trop loin. Il est temps qu'elle paye, cette sale vermine. Il va l'écrabouiller, l'exterminer, l'anihiler, l'écraser, l'étouffer, la faire bouillir, la tuer, la faire ressusciter et la tuer encore, la réduire en cendres et l'éliminer sans jamais s'arrêter.

En effet, loin de là, en plein cœur de Shinjuku, dans son grand appartement luxueux, bien au delà du sol et de ses chers humains, un homme rit, rit, rit à n'en plus finir. L'air résonne de son rire malsain.

«HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Et même quand il ne rit plus, on l'entend encore siffler dans le vent, ce rire à en rendre fou ceux qui ne le sont pas déjà.

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Enfin, il se tait. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'amuser ainsi ? Le chaos régnant à Ikebukuro, bien évidemment ! Que cela est plaisant ! Une information glissée aux Blue Squares, un conseil au chef des Yellow Scarfs et voilà le quartier à feu et à sang ! Aux informations, des reporters, bravant leurs peurs pour aller au devant du feu, retransmettent les évènements aux informations et ses chers habitants d'Ikebukuro regardent tout ceci comme s'il agissait d'un spectacle. Certains applaudissent, des mères protectrices défendent à leurs enfants d'approcher plus près mais tous finissent pas hausser les épaules et s'en retourner chez eux, la faute à pas de chance, sans doute.

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit : « Le hasard m'aime autant que j'aime l'inévitable ». En une phrase, tous les récents événements sont résumés : Tout le monde pense que ce qui arrive n'est qu'hasard, et pourtant, derrière tout cela, une personne œuvre dans l'ombre de sorte que tous ses étranges plans tordus se réalisent, tout cela se faisant inévitablement.

Qui aurait donc pu dire cela ? Il n'y a qu'une personne en ce monde, voyons : Izaya Orihara, le seul, l'unique fauteur de trouble assez talentueux pour engendrer une guerre à l'échelle d'un quartier à lui tout seul. S'il en avait l'ambition, nul doute qu'il en ferait de même à l'échelle du pays voire du monde ! Mais là n'est pas son intérêt.

Peut-être ce fauteur de trouble vit-il ses derniers instants ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le laisser penser ? Sûrement le fait que derrière sa porte attende un certain faux blond tout particulièrement sur les nerfs. Un certain barman qui, habituellement, a déjà des envies de meurtre à son égard assez puissantes pour raser une ville entière mais qui, suite au carnage qu'il a causé à Ikebukuro, serait capable de l'assassiner par la simple force de sa pensée.

Pourtant, dans son coin, le célèbre informateur ne semble pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Il rit même d'avance à la tête que fera cette personne qu'il hait par dessus en découvrant son appartement vide. Enfin, rire ne serait pas réellement correct, non, le fait qu'il soit chez lui l'embête profondément. Allons y plus franchement : ça l'emmerde. À cause de cela, il a du momentanément déménager une partie de ses affaires dont la tête de sa très chère Dullahan. Il serait plus que problématique que ce protozoaire sans cervelle la découvre.

Obligé de déménager d'urgence pour protéger ses petites affaires, il maudit ce monstre. Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un d'aussi stupide et simple d'esprit découvre toujours toutes ses combines ? Alors à défaut que ce soit ce protozoaire qu'il réduise en cendre, pour l'instant, il se contente faire de même avec la ville, méditant son prochain plan pour rejoindre le Valhalla tout en observant les paupières mouvantes de cette tête sans corps appartenant à la Valkyrie qui l'y emmènera.


End file.
